


Couches and bolts.

by Sashasanidea



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: First Time Topping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/pseuds/Sashasanidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is just getting used to life with a Google.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couches and bolts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> So im making a series with this but this one is first in the timeline and then the other one i wrote.  
> Very confusing woops.  
> I hope you like it. I smut like a loser.  
> X

“what the fuck are they doing?” Jack stared at his tv screen, the random netflix film he had chosen was all but a great one. The two protagonists were now rolling on the floor wildly nipping at each other and trying to rip each others clothes off.  
Jack stared in disbelieve, the two were yelling at eachother just a minute ago. He couldn't even remember what.  
His love life was so dead but he was not going to get distracted by some pg-13 touchy touchy shit.

“They are participating in the act of consensual lovemaking.” google’s educational voice brought him back from memory lane and he stayed silent until the robot continued talking, “i hope you know how that goes.”

Jack huffed and looked at the robot sitting just a couple feet away on the couch. His cheeks were probably red and his heart racing. He just hoped the robot couldn't heat it and make a comment about it.  
Suddenly he was pressed flat on his back and felt a weight on him. The robot was hovering over him while sitting on his hips.  
He was sporting a shit eating grin, “user seems to have an elevated heart rate, blood is currently streaming down.”

Jack was now definitely red and biting his lip hard. He felt fingers touch the blush on his cheeks and was surprised by how soft they feel against his skin. Google was still grinning and now antagonized him by moving his hips slow. Jack couldn't help it but let out a soft moan at the barely there friction. He was not going to tell his robot that his love life was drier than an 3000 year old mummy.

“i know you never take girls home.” the robot grinned still and was slowly pulling the shirt over Jack’s head, he let the robot.  
Cool fingers traced softly over his already warm skin, they seemed to leave a burning trail.

“That is heteronormative of you Google. Maybe i only like boys.” Jack bit his lip and wiggled his hips for friction. He felt lips against his own. The kiss was a bit careful at first but became more frantic as Jack answered it. He felt the tongue force itself into his mouth and teeth against his lip. He couldn't keep his hands on the couch anymore and let them tangled into the robot’s hair. It surprised him how humanlike it felt.

Google started to move back again so he could open Jack’s jeans and remove them.  
He didn't seem to hesitate at all, it was a complete 180 from Jack. Who was thinking if it was ethical to fuck his robot. “Google, can i do this?” he asked seriously.

The robot nodded, “yes Google doesn’t have sexual activities as firsy objective but can enjoy the pleasure of it.” While he was talking he ripped the jeans down and palmed at Jack’s boxers.

The Irish man wasnt having anything of it. “Turn us around.” he wanted to be on top and wanted to fuck his housemate first. Google listened obedient, he let himself be undressed by Jack’s slight trembling fingers.  
Jack pulled his shirt off first looking at his chest, his mouth pressed against his nipples and bit them. The robot let a groan leave his mouth. Jack moved down and unbuckled his belt and pulled everything down to free the cock trapped under the fabric. It was larger than average and Jack wondered why a robot needed a cock at all.  
Google was taking it very obedient, he even turned on his stomach and put his ass up. Jack moved his hands over the robot’s asscheeks and squeezes them.

“Do you need prep?” Jack whispered against the skin of his shoulder. Slightly nervous and slightly trembling Jack waited for an answer.

“Nobody ever did.” the robot in front of him said softly which made Jack think but not for long, “so you dont have to.”

Jack got up anyway and picked up lube from a drawer, he sat down on his knees and spread the cold lube on his fingers and teased around the robots entrance with his finger. The reaction was immediate and the room was filled with moans. Jack felt a smile spread on his face and dipped one of his fingers inside of him.  
The robot mewled under his touch and Jack smiled wider. He slipped in a second and started to working them to open Google up. He moved them firther in and just as he wondered if the robot had a prostate type of nerve he heard a loud groan and heavy panting.

“Tell me to stop when it hurts.” Jack strokes himself to spread the lube evenly. He was never a top before and felt nervous he was doing something wrong. He pressed his lips against the robots skin as he slie his dick inside him. Google moaned and gasped under him. Jack pant hard from the tightness around his dick. 

After letting the robot adjust to him he started moving with large thrusts, he knew he wasnt going to last long after all this time. Jack wrapped his hand around the robots cock and started pumping him at the same time. His mouth hovered next to the others ear, “you like this? Being fucked on a couch?”

Google made noises, all just as sinful as their actions. “yes..yes i love it.” he pushed out between moans, he tried to push back against the dick and fuck into the hand holding his cock at the same time. He was breathing heavy.

Jack felt his heart beating loudly as he fucked the man under him into the couch cushions. He let out loud moans against his skin and couldn't keep it in anymore. He hit against the robot’s sweet spot and felt his cum against his fingers. When he clenched his ass Jack felt stars and his orgasm wash over him. He filled up the robot with his cum.  
Exhausted he pulled out and looked at him.  
He didn't do anything when Google got up and pulled Jack closer to him. He felt incredible sleepy.

Before he closed his eyes he felt lips against his again and a hand through his hair.


End file.
